De juegos y travesuras
by cielo caido
Summary: Hormonas, hormonas... hormonas... ¿que no es en la adolecencia cuando las hormonas estan alborotadas? ellos no debieron acceder a sus deseos sin embargo lo hicieron y acabaron por ser descubiertos.


**advertencia: **mundo alterno, relacion Conwolf. Aqui Conrad y Wolfram no son hermanos.

Kyo kara maou no me pertenece , es propiedad de sus respectivos autores...

**Beteo: **Luxam 9

**De juegos y travesuras...**

Lo observó ponerse la ropa interior y de repente sintió la boca seca. No podía apartar la mirada ante semejante escena: el rubio subía con armoniosa paciencia aquella prenda por sus piernas, rozando con sutiliza la tela contra su piel.

Tragó saliva.

Sentía un calor acumularse en sus ingles. Intentó desviar la mirada pero sus ojos eran muy necios y no conseguía quitar la mirada de su pareja quien, ahora, se colocaba la camisa...

Dios...

Había demasiada tentación ante sus ojos, una imagen demasiado exquisita para su vista. Trataba de contener sus impulsos de tomarlo ahí mismo. Miró la cara del rubio y observó que este sonreía con malicia.

Suspiró cansado.

Wolfram lo estaba haciendo a propósito para provocarlo y caya que estaba funcionando.

—¡Conrad! —gritó irritado cierto rubio.

El castaño salió de su mundo y miro a su pareja, quien ahora estaba frente suyo completamente vestido y por lo visto también estaba enojado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—¡Pues resulta que te he estado hablando y tu ni cuidado me pones! —Estaba molesto, muy molesto—. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Weller? ¡Más te vale que no me estés traicionando con el pensamiento porque lo vas a lamentar, ¿entendiste? —El castaño lo miró a los ojos.

—No estaba siéndote infiel con el pensamiento —Desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de personas que pasaban cerca de ellos—, de hecho estaba pensando en ti... —murmuró de forma casi inaudible pero aun así el rubio logró escucharle.

Wolfram sonrió traviesamente.

—Ah ya veo... Estabas pensando en lo de esta tarde —No hubo respuesta por parte de Conrad, así que interpretó su silencio como un sí.

Sonrió con malicia mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de helado. Un poco de este logró escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios y se lo lamió de una manera bastante sensual provocando que el castaño lo mirase intensamente. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento.

Realmente le gustaba provocarlo. Se le hacia divertido ver sufrir al castaño y más aun teniendo semanas sin sexo. Aquello definitivamente era una tortura para Conrad.

Esa tarde también lo había torturado. El castaño había venido a su casa para llevarlo al cine ya que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños y por lo tanto saldrían juntos para celebrarlo pero el rubio no estaba listo, de hecho estaba a punto de vestirse.

Él lo había invitado a subir y Conrad, sin percatarse de las verdaderas intensiones del rubio de querer torturarlo mentalmente, cuando hubo llegado a la habitación se dio cuenta del ardid e intentó salir pero la imagen de Wolfram vistiéndose tan seductoramente le obligó a quedarse observando aquella tortuosa escena.

Ahora estaban en McDonald's.

Después de haber salido del cine, a Wolfram se le había antojado entrar para comer helado ya que a él le gustaba lo que servían allí.

El lugar estaba casi vacio y eso le sorprendió; por lo general estaba lleno de padres, niños y parejas pero ahora se encontraba bastante desolado y una idea cruzó por su cabeza mientras observaba al castaño

—Conrad —llamó.

El castaño lo miró, tal vez quería mas helado.

—¿Quieres mas helado? —preguntó poniéndose de pie dispuesto a buscar otro para satisfacer los deseos de su pareja, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños y quería consentirlo.

—No —Rotunda y rápida fue la respuesta. El rubio se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano—. Ven conmigo —Lo guió hasta donde quería y se detuvo—. Conrad, ¿quieres jugar? —La manera en que lo dijo hizo dudar a Conrad.

Habían entrado a la habitación donde estaban unos juegos que habían en ese lugar. Los típicos juegos que armados con coloridos toboganes, pequeñas casas y piscinas llenas de pelotas.

Wolfram no esperó una respuesta y lo tomó nuevamente de la mano para adentrarse a aquellos juegos. Conrad se dejó llevar y ahora subían por una escalera de plástico para llegar a una esfera que simulaba ser una nave espacial. Cuando llegaron, se acurrucaron el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó juguetonamente el rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban con lujuria.

—Wolfram estas loco, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un lugar publico.

—¿Y eso que tiene? —Se sentó en sus piernas y susurró en su oído—. Eso lo hace más excitante... Además, es divertido.

Debía admitir que estaba loco por haber accedido. No sabia como pero ahora se encontraba besando con hambre los labios del muchacho rubio. Este respondía con igual candor.

El castaño acorraló a Wolfram contra una de las paredes de aquella esfera, estaba un poco incómodo ya que el lugar no era muy espacioso. Ellos eran muy grandes y ese juego era para niños, o sea, era demasiado pequeño, pero eso no le impidió quitarle la camisa a Wolfram y besar su pecho para luego jugar con una de sus tetillas.

Jadeó ante la atención puesta. Wolfram acariciaba la espalda del Conrad, sus manos poco a poco iban subiendo la camiseta y una vez que se deshizo de ella procedió a acariciar sus pectorales bien formados...

Ambos estaban semidesnudos, Conrad comenzó a besarlo mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón y adentró una de sus manos en la endurecida y húmeda erección del rubio quien al sentir esas manos tocar su miembro jadeó ante la corriente de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

El calor subía a mil por hora. No lo toleraban, el calor que hacía era insoportable. Conrad se deshizo del pantalón del rubio seguido de su ropa interior que lanzó lejos de su vista.

—Ahhh... ¡C-Conrad...! —gimió agitado al sentir la lengua de su pareja recorrer su miembro. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de acallar sus gemidos, no seria para nada bueno que las personas se enteraran que estaban teniendo sexo allí—. Mmmm... ¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! ¡Conrad...!

Antes de que pudiera venirse, el castaño se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero Conrad lo calló con un beso demandante para después separarse de él y quitarse los pantalones. Su miembro le dolía de lo erecto que estaba.

Abrió las piernas de su pareja e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior obteniendo como respuesta un sonoro gemido, lo movió circularmente y penetró con otro de sus dedos aquella entrada. El rubio movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su cabello se pegaba a la frente debido al sudor y sus labios entreabiertos buscaban agitadamente aire pero se vieron sellados por un beso de parte del castaño.

El rubio pasó sus manos por el cuello y abrió su boca para que este entrara. Sus lenguas juguetearon por unos momentos hasta que el aire se hizo presente, el castaño ya se encontraba en medio de sus piernas. Frotó su cuerpo con el del mayor haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, ambos gimieron de placer.

—Estás muy ansioso esta noche Wolfram —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya deja de jugar —reclamó un poco irritado—, solo hazlo... —Conrad guió su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio, ya se imaginaba el delicioso roce que las paredes del rubio le daban a su miembro cuando estaba dentro del. Se sentía cobijado y lleno de placer, era algo indescriptible y no podía esperar un segundo más para estar dentro de él. Iba a comenzar a penetrarlo pero algo lo detuvo, se escucharon ¿risas...?

La cara de ambos se uso pálida, hasta el punto de poder compararse con el color de una hoja blanca.

Lo que escuchaban si eran risas pero...

¡Eran risas de niños!

La excitación que tenían se esfumó como humo. El pánico les invadió y sin saber cómo, ambos ya estaban comenzando a vestirse.

—¡¿Dónde están mis interiores? —exclamó alterado pero bajito el rubio al no conseguir su ropa interior y luego recordó que Conrad lo había lanzado lejos.

Se escuchaban a los niños correteando por la primera planta del armatoste. Sin pensarlo mucho, se colocó los pantalones sin ropa interior pero no le dio tiempo de ponerse la camisa ya que se escuchaban los pasos cerca de donde ellos estaban, seguro que si uno de esos chiquillos lo conseguía ver, se iba a armar tremendo escándalo.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Conrad indicándole al rubio que subiera por las escaleras de plástico que estaban arriba de la esfera. Sin dudarlo, el rubio comenzó a subir llegando así a otra esfera que daba a los toboganes, pero cuando Conrad llegó hasta el piso de la esfera donde estaban, se resbaló y ambos cayeron en la piscina de pelotas emitiendo un grito de sorpresa en el acto.

Wolfram fue el primero en salir de la piscina gateando por el piso. Esa caída sí que había dolido. Cuando elevó su mirada, se encontró con unas pupilas de color miel. Era un niño que estaba frente a él mirándolo curiosamente. Conrad por su parte también salió de la piscina pero se quedó mudo al ver quien los había descubierto.

Alguien al lado de Wolfram carraspeó y el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Un tic nervioso apareció en sus ojos. Cuando piensas que nada puede ser peor, la vida se encarga de demostrarte lo contrario una y otra vez...

Con lentitud giró su cabeza para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, al lado suyo estaba su hermano mayor: Gwendal.

—¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo en un juego de niños?—su voz era seria e intimidante pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, una niña de no mas de diez años se acercó corriendo a ellos con algo en sus manos. Acababa de salir del juego infantil.

—¡Tío Gwendal! ¡Anissina! ¡Miren lo que encontré! —dijo sonriente la pequeña de ojos amatista y cabello encrespado al tiempo en que mostraba una camisa. Conrad sintió un vértigo en el estómago. Esa era su camisa y no le había dado tiempo de ponérsela.

—¡Y miren lo que encontré yo! —Un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos violetas se acercó a ellos corriendo. También acababa de abajar del juego y puso en alto una prenda bastante sugerente—. ¡¿Qué hace un interior allá arriba? —preguntó entre intrigado y molesto el pequeño. Wolfram deseó desaparecer junto con su ropa interior. Este definitivamente no era su mejor cumpleaños. Maldijo su poca paciencia en no buscar con calma su ropa interior pero más tarde estrangularía a cierta personita que se había encargado de tirar lejos aquella prenda. Con terror miró a su hermano, este estaba rojo de la rabia y vergüenza.

—¡Ustedes dos! —gritó lleno de rabia—. ¡Vayan a darse un baño con agua fría!

No sabían como pero ya se habían marchado corriendo lejos de la vista de Gwendal. El rubio suspiró cansado y observó a su pareja quien miraba al frente. ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo miraba a el? Así que decidió gritarle sin importarle mucho el lugar donde estaban, al fin y al cabo el lugar estaba solo.

—¡La próxima vez que quieras follarme vas a tener que llevarme a un hotel! —exclamó molesto. Conrad se olvidó de decirle al rubio que estaban en un lugar público para sus discusiones. Se enojó. ¿Cómo si el hubiese sido el único culpable de aquel bochorno?

—¡Tú fuiste el que sugeriste tener sexo ahí!

—¡No es cierto! —se sonrojó visiblemente pero no por eso su enojo se esfumó.

—Bueno no decías eso mientras te hacia sexo oral.

—¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Da igual de quien sea la culpa, igual nos descubrieron! ¡Si al menos esos mocosos hubieran llegado después de que hubiéramos terminado, pero no, llegaron antes! —miró al frente para dirigirse a la salida pero grande fue sus sorpresa con encontrar a un montón de ojos mirándole sorprendidos

McDonald's estaba completamente lleno de personas, y estos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso algunas madres le habían tapado los oídos a sus hijos para que no escuchasen palabras vulgares como: "que quieras follarme" "sexo oral" o "tu fuiste quien quería tener sexo".

Wolfram deseó increíblemente que la tierra se lo tragara. Ya podía imaginarse en primera pagina en el periódico: "Wolfram Bielefield, sobrino del más destacado empresario del país, se descubre teniendo sexo en los juegos infantiles de McDonald con su pareja Conrad Weller".

Pero nadie podía culparlos, Conrad tenía diecisiete años y el quince, la comunidad debía comprender que eran adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

_"¡Malditas hormonas alborotadas!"_ pensó el rubio antes de dirigirse a la salida con la cara toda roja. Conrad detrás de él iba reprendiéndose así mismo por no ser capaz de controlarse, seguro que mañana se iba a armar un tremendo escándalo.

_"!La vida es una constante patada en las bolas!"_

Wolfram definitivamente recordaria ese cumpleaños como el peor de toda su vida...


End file.
